


Notes Page

by Important_Words



Series: Sister Margeret's [1]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, M/M, Multi, angsty as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Important_Words/pseuds/Important_Words
Summary: This is the always given test page.  Characters subject to change but I have no intention of mixing fandoms with this one.  This will be more angst than sex.  Chapters will be rated and marked accordingly.





	Notes Page

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying to decide how to write two different AU's at the same time but I think I can do it.

Our heroes have been moved to a new school. A school just for them even if they have no idea what super serum is and that they possess anything but being better than most of their regular peers. This will be Tony centric. I am not apologizing but I will try to give the others their time. Our heroes are all around the same age except Peter. (I haven't figure this out yet. Don't worry it will happen.) Please post comments but point out the mistakes. Being Autistic means I read things and I skip over words a LOT. I won't be offended at all if you point it out. Just give me a few days to fix it. (I work too much. And studying law is draining.)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a Marvel character added let me know. I am not a big X-Men person but I will try if you give me enough information.


End file.
